Matthew and the Chocolate Factory
by amg17
Summary: A parody of Charlie and the chocolate factory with the characters of Hetalia! Read more for details


Well its been awhile since I've written anything and this is actually my first hetalia fic, please enjoy and let me know if you enjoyed it! Sorry if the ending sucks, i'm terrible with endings! Anyways enjoy!  
>I own nothing! and all that stuff<p>

* * *

><p>A young boy holding a small stuffed bear in his arms with violet eyes was innocently watching the television set in the shop window. The other children who we're released from school were hurrying past him to the candy shop a few shops down. Matthew was very quiet and tended to blend into the background everywhere he went. Even though at times he did wish he could join the other children at the shop, he wasn't the richest kid around and thus had no money to spare on fancy sweets and treats.<p>

"Big brother Francis will worry if I don't hurry home, right Kumajiro?" Matthew softly said aloud before smiling down at his stuffed bear as if expecting it to talk back to him.

Matthew just smiled before walking off to his home, a small cottage on the edge of town. It was old and worn down, but the greenery around it was well cared for if sparse. The only flowers, lilies, were Francis' favorite flower and so he only cared to plant them. Matthew pushed the old wooden gate open, walked up the stone path to the door quietly as usual before stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Matthieu~! Are you home~?" the French accented voice called out before a tall blond and blue eyed man busted the door open and quickly swooped up Matthew in his arms.

Matthew felt the man rubbing his face in his own soft blond hair and just softly chuckled as he asked, "Have you been drinking again big brother Francis?"

Francis pulled his face away and smiled slyly before answering, "Only my lovely wine of course~!"

Francis placed Matthew back down before patting him gently on his head and asking, "Did you have a good day at school? I've cooked dinner already, but remember you must make up your mind soon about what you would like for your birthday dinner."

Francis reached his hand out and Matthew placed his smaller hand in his, letting him be led inside. Matthew hadn't forgotten that his birthday was coming up soon, he was just unsure of what to ask for. He knew Francis didn't make the best money and yet still got them by on his small income. Matthew helped set their little table before sitting down in front of the plate set before him. Francis pulled his hair back in a small pony tail, smiling down at Matthew's smiling face as he ate.

"It's good no?" Francis asked as he went over and sat on the other side of the table.

Matthew nodded his head happily before swallowing his food and keeping his gaze down at the plate. Francis noticed the change on Matthew's face and wondered what was on the young boy's mind.

"I-I've decided what I want for my birthday," Matthew stumbled to get out in his sweet voice.

"What is it mon petit amour?" Francis asked.

Matthew lifted his head up and smiled shyly as he answered, "Chocolate, I want chocolate for my birthday."

"Chocolate? Is that all? You could have anything you wanted but all you wish for is chocolate?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it would make me really happy if I got to try some of the famous Vargas chocolate all the other kids talk about. It's all I wish for," Matthew explained as he smiled shyly at Francis.

Francis got up and went over to Matthew, ruffling his hair before gently replying, "Then I will grant your wish. Now finish your dinner so you can wash up and go to bed."

Matthew nodded his head obediently before returning to the meal in front of him.

The next day at school Matthew was taking down notes like normal when everyone heard a loud ruckus in the hall way. The teacher heard it all and got up quickly, her big chest bouncing as she rushed to the door and opened it to check outside.

"U-Um what's going on here? Why are the children running about?" the teacher asked as a young girl walked up to her.

She was pretty with long blond hair and a straight face, her purple dress covering up most of her skin. The young girl finally explained, "Feliciano Vargas is having a contest. He's hidden five golden tickets in his chocolates and whoever finds one will get a trip inside of his chocolate factory and get a chance to win a life time's supply of chocolate."

Everyone let out a loud "eh?" before the kids rushed to gather their stuff. The teacher couldn't stop them from rushing past her and out the door, her voice being unheard. Matthew got up and went over to his teacher and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Miss Iryna I stayed," Matthew chuckled.

"Matthew you can leave as well, teacher is going to sit here and rest, my back is killing me today," Iryna said and smiled at Matthew before going back to her desk to sit down in her chair.

Matthew gathered his things and left school, noticing the chaos around the town. Everyone was in frenzy as they searched for any chocolate, but it wasn't just this town. The whole world was going crazy as they bought chocolates where ever they could. Everyone was pitted against each other as it became a race to find the golden tickets. Matthew watched as one ticket after another was found by children all over the world.

The first ticket was found by a young German boy named Ludwig. Then not long after that the second golden ticket was found by an eccentric young boy in America named Alfred. The third ticket was found by a temperamental boy in Spain named Lovino. When the fourth ticket was found by a quiet boy in Japan named Kiku, the world became even more anxious as it came down to only one ticket.

Matthew returned home from school surprised to see a single blue balloon tied to the wooden gate. Matthew rushed past the gate and saw Francis waiting in the doorway for him with arms wide open.

"Joyeux anniversaire mon petit amour~!" Francis called out as Matthew threw himself in his arms.

"Thanks big brother Francis!" Matthew excitedly thanked him.

The two of them walked inside and celebrated Matthew's 10th birthday by themselves. Once dinner was over Francis pulled out a small wrapped rectangle shaped bar with a giant purple ribbon on it. Francis handed it over to Matthew and wished him a happy birthday once again before telling him to hurry up and open it.

"I can hardly contain my excitement here Matthieu, put me out of my misery and open it~!" Francis overdramatically said as he gestured widely.

Matthew ripped the wrapping off and smiled when he saw the green, red, and white paper of the Vargas chocolate bar. Matthew then worked on unwrapping it wanting a taste of the chocolate he always wanted and wished for. Then he stopped when he saw a golden shining paper wrapped around his chocolate bar.

"Gold paper? When did they start doing that?" Francis asked as he looked over Matthew's shoulder.

"It's not just any gold paper it's the last golden ticket! Francis I've won the last ticket! We get to go to the factory!" Matthew exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and held the golden ticket up and admired it.

Once it was found out that Matthew was the last ticket the world anticipated the coming of the day when the lucky children would enter the chocolate factory. Even when the day had finally come Matthew couldn't believe he was one of the lucky children. The five children, each with their own chaperone, were waiting outside the giant golden gates anticipating the moment when the gates finally opened.

When the giant golden gates creaked open and the doors to the factory opened everyone's eyes widened straining to see the man behind the chocolate. Out came a lean man with auburn hair and a spacey look on his face. He wore a long light blue coat with a white bow tie on the front of his white undershirt. On top of his head he wore a dark green top hat with a pair of red and white ribbon wrapped around it. He wore light brown pants that came down to his knees and white leggings with a pair of shiny black shoes.

This strangely dressed man was the one and only Feliciano Vargas, the man who was behind all. He walked towards the gates, waving at everyone until suddenly he fell forward. The crowd went silent as they watched him roll, but to everyone's surprise he recovered. The little blond boy from Germany ran over to him, asking him if he was okay.

"Ludwig! Don't run off without big brother!" the white haired man with reddish looking eyes called out as he ran after his brother.

"Ah so you're Ludwig? Welcome to my factory Ludwig~!" Feliciano welcomed him happily as he dusted himself off.

"I'm his big brother Gilbert, pleased to meet cha!" Gilbert introduced himself, taking Feliciano's hand in his and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Well please go on ahead, will the rest of the children please come forward with your guardians?" Feliciano announced to the rest of the children.

They filed into a single file line and came up to Feliciano one at a time to introduce themselves. The first child was a little dark brown haired boy with amber colored eyes. The young man following after him had a beautiful pair of cheerful green eyes and light brown hair.

"The name's Antonio and this here is my precious Lovi!" Antonio introduced himself and the young boy.

"It's Lovino you bastard!" Lovino corrected him before storming off.

Feliciano chuckled as he watched Antonio run after him, calling lovingly after him. The next child was the eccentric American boy with bright blue eyes and shining blond hair. He wore a small brown jacket and had his hands on his hips as he smiled widely.

"I'm Alfred! Pleased to meet you Vargas!" Alfred put his hand out to shake Feliciano's hand.

Alfred then felt the wrath of his guardian as he felt him knock him on the head. Alfred rubbed his head and looked up at the blond with emerald eyes with his watery blue eyes.

"Don't forget your manners you idiot!" his guardian snapped as he let out a sigh.

"Yes yes Arthur," Alfred groaned as he rolled his eyes and walked off.

Arthur ran after him and the next child walked up. He was tiny and seemed to be absorbed in his electronic game. Feliciano smiled down at him and saw the young child look up at him with dark eyes.

"You must be Kiku from Japan, right?" Feliciano asked.

Kiku averted his eyes again as his guardian came up behind him with an apologetic look on his face.

"Aiyah, pardon his rudeness, he's always so absorbed in his games," the man sighed before shaking his head.

"You must be his guardian, Yao?" Feliciano asked as he gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

Yao just nodded his head before guiding Kiku away towards where the other children were waiting. Finally it was Matthew's turn and his nervousness kept him standing in place. Francis noticed it and gave him a little push to get him walking. Matthew looked up at him and then walked up to Feliciano, his arms tightly hugging Kumajiro to his chest.

"I-I have to do this…especially if that man keeps his promise…" Matthew mumbled to himself as he made his way to Feliciano.

_~Flashback~_

_Matthew was walking home from school when he was suddenly approached by a tall man with a long brown coat and scarf around his neck. He had this smile on his face even though the aura around him wasn't friendly at all. Matthew backed away from him, ready to scream if the tall man tried anything funny._

_ "You have last ticket, yes? My name is Ivan Bragsworth, I own the only candy company that competes against Vargas chocolate company. Vargas is currently working on an everlasting pastopper, and if he completes it then it will put me out of business. I want you to steal me a pastopper and in return I will give you anything you want, as much money as you want to take care of you and your precious older brother. We have deal, yes?" Ivan explained to Matthew with a smile on his face the entire time._

_ Matthew was frozen in place as he nodded his head up and down._

"You must be little Matthew, pleased to meet you, my last ticket winner," Feliciano sweetly said as he watched Matthew come up to him.

Matthew nodded his head and held Kumajiro tightly, burying half his face in the bear's head. Feliciano chuckled lightly and knelt down to Matthew's level, pointing his finger at the bear.

"What's the bear's name?" Feliciano asked.

"Ku-kumakichi…" Matthew stumbled and messed up his name.

Francis came up behind Matthew and placed his hands on his shoulders before correcting him, "His bear's name is actually Kumajiro and I'm his big brother, Francis."

Feliciano smiled and replied, "I can tell you're a good big brother Francis, welcome to my factory."

Matthew held Francis' hand as the two followed after Feliciano. Feliciano motioned for everyone to follow after him into the factory, the door closing behind them all. Once inside they were led to a room where they were asked to sign an agreement before entering the rest of the factory.

"I should read this over first before we sign anything, Lovi," Antonio instructed as he went up to read the paper.

Then Antonio was pushed out of the way by Lovino who stormed past him, "I'll sign whatever I want damn it!"

The others went after Lovino, signing the agreement obediently before Feliciano guided them along to another room. Feliciano unlocked the giant wooden doors before pausing briefly to turn to them all.

"Welcome to my factory children, enjoy anything you find in this room~! Ve~!" Feliciano announced before pushing the doors open and revealing the giant room filled with a world made of candy.

Everyone rushed past Feliciano and searched around, tasting all that they could get their hands on. Matthew held onto his bear as he walked around that is until something caught his eye. He ran over to the edge of the grass and saw a flowing river of chocolate. His eyes lit up as he knelt down and admired the chocolate. Ludwig noticed Matthew and went over to his side to see what he was looking at.

"Do you like chocolate?" Ludwig asked shyly in his German accent.

Matthew looked up at Ludwig and blushed out of embarrassment. The two of them shyly turned their eyes away before Matthew stood up.

"Y-Yes I like chocolate, I wish I could try some of it," Matthew admitted to him.

Ludwig looked at Matthew then at the river of chocolate and mumbled to Matthew, "I can get some of it for you if you'd like…"

Matthew looked back at Ludwig with sparkling eyes and Ludwig couldn't help but smile. Ludwig took a deep breath before leaning over to scoop out some of the chocolate with his hand. Feliciano at the time was walking around when he noticed Matthew and Ludwig together by the river's edge. His eyes grew big when he saw Ludwig reaching down to fetch some of the chocolate.

"Ludwig! Wait stop!" Feliciano cried out as he ran towards them.

It was too late. Matthew and Feliciano watched as Ludwig went forward, falling into the chocolate river. Ludwig bobbed up and down as he thrashed around trying to keep himself afloat even though he was a weak swimmer. The others heard the commotion and rushed over, Gilbert being the quickest as he yelled for Ludwig.

Feliciano reached his hand out as far as he could as he called out, "Ludwig grab my hand!"

"Why won't you jump in and save him? Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled at Feliciano as he watched his brother struggle.

"I can't have the chocolate ruined with more contamination; we just need to pull him out!" Feliciano snapped back as he reached for Ludwig, their fingers brushing by each other.

Ludwig went under and everyone watched as the bubbles moved. Gilbert cursed out loud as Antonio held him back from diving in.

"Wait look there!" Alfred pointed to the clear pipe.

Everyone turned their gaze to look and see Ludwig had been sucked up into the pipe and was now stuck. Ludwig tried to wiggle himself free, feeling a pressure building underneath him. He turned his head and mouthed the words "big brother help" before the pressure finally released and shot Ludwig up the pipe.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry Gilbert, I'll have one of my helpers take you to where that pipe leads," Feliciano reassured him before pulling out what looked like a small white flag from his coat.

Everyone gave him a weird look before Feliciano started waving the flag and called out, "PASTAAAA!"

Just when everyone thought he was joking around a small man came out of nowhere. He looked like a noble but was chibi sized and looked up at Gilbert with a clearly agitated face.

"Roderich, will you please take my friend here to where Ludwig went?" Feliciano asked nicely.

Roderich let out a sigh before turning to Gilbert and saying, "You follow me, and don't be slow Mr. Idiot!"

Once Gilbert was led away Feliciano turned to everyone and let out a sigh, "And now I only have four children remaining. Well then I guess we should continue on…portare la barca!"

Everyone exchanged weird looks before Lovino interjected, "He said 'bring the boat' in Italian."

Everyone turned to look at Lovino who turned red with everyone's attention on him. Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair, praising him for knowing some Italian before capturing and playing with one stray curled hair. Lovino stood frozen before cursing at Antonio and kicking him in the shin. As Lovino beat on Antonio, a boat came down the river, stopping in front of the group. As everyone loaded up Lovino spoke up again to ask a question.

"What exactly was that thing earlier? The one who you called your helper, you damn bastard," Lovino asked as he pushed Antonio away as he tried to sit next to him on the boat.

"Oh Roderich? He's one of my helpers! He's a Chibi choompa of course!" Feliciano explained like it was common to know this.

Just as he explained this, another pair of Chibi choompas came up to Feliciano, one with a very sleepy look on his face and a small cat sitting on his head and one wearing mask.

"We're all ready to go sir!" the one with the mask announced before hitting the sleepy one, "Wake up you and drive properly this time! No running into the bank!"

The sleepy one opened his eyes and glared at the masked one before calmly replying, "Shut up beard-face at least I can see…"

"OI! I CAN SEE WITH THIS MASK ON!" the masked one snapped back before Feliciano broke them up and sent them off.

The boat started moving and soon they were led down the river to another room. One by one they got off the boat and were ushered into the room. They were showed around by Feliciano, but Alfred was getting hungry and thus very restless. At this point Feliciano gave each of the children a pastopper as a gift for coming so they'd walk away with something even if they didn't win the lifetime supply of chocolate. Then they moved on to another machine where Feliciano pulled out a piece of gum explaining how he was trying to create gum that would taste like an entire four course dinner.

"This one here is a hamburger dinner with fries, salad, and for dessert, apple pie!" Feliciano explained before Alfred perked up and snatched the stick of gum from his hand.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled as Alfred popped the gum into his mouth.

"What~? I'm hungry!" Alfred whined as he chewed the gum.

"Excuse his manners!" Arthur apologized on behalf of Alfred before turning around to scold him and freezing with his mouth wide open.

As Alfred stood there chewing his gum, going from one meal to another his face started to turn red. Everyone was speechless as their eyes grew wide. Alfred looked at each of their faces and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong everyone?" Alfred asked cheerfully.

"YOU'RE TURNING RED YOU IDIOT!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran over to him and shook him.

"Red?" Alfred asked confused before noticing his reflection in some of the machinery around him.

His face was red like an apple and his face along with body was beginning to swell and become round.

"Arthur! I think this would have been awesome if I was only red, but I'm getting big! It's like when you told me I'd get big if I ate too many hamburgers! Now I can't stop growing! Help me Arthur!" Alfred rambled on as he ran towards Arthur.

Alfred tripped over himself and began rolling right for Arthur. Arthur screamed at him to stop but ultimately was too slow and was run over by the Alfred bowling ball. Arthur was under Alfred who was laughing loudly and thinking it was so cool now that he was big enough to topple Arthur. Feliciano pulled out his flag again and called more helpers to take care of this mess. This time a trio came out and they seemed to be trembling as they stood by.

Feliciano gave them orders to take care of Alfred and Arthur to which the trembling trio nodded their heads before rolling Alfred off of Arthur. The two bigger ones rolled the laughing Alfred out the door while the smaller one dragged the unconscious Arthur out the door, calling after the others to slow down.

"Well I wasn't expecting to lose another child so soon. I guess now the three of you good children can follow me to the next room," Feliciano instructed them before guiding them to the next room.

In the next room was something they hadn't expected to see. High up were plants that were growing giant golden tomatoes. The tomatoes occasionally fell off and went down a little slide, landing on a scale. The scale's arrow would point to good or bad, the good going down another slide to land on the table where chibi choompas were wrapping them up, but the bad ended up falling through the scale which opened up.

"I'm trying out these golden tomato plants. I want to try some new candies with them but for now it's still a work in progress," Feliciano explained.

Lovino's eyes widened before he ran over and exclaimed, "Antonio I want one of those plants!"

Antonio's face lit up as he melted seeing Lovino's excited face. He cleared his throat and went over to Feliciano, throwing an arm around him and being all friendly.

"How much do you want for one of those plants?" Antonio asked.

"Oh it's not for sale, sorry," Feliciano apologized.

"Lovi the man says they're not for sale," Antonio tried to laugh it off but knew it wasn't going to work when he saw the look on Lovino's face.

"I want one! I want one! You bastard, get me one, Antonio!" Lovino whined as his temper rose.

Lovino started going around knocking things over (by accident) and thinking he was in trouble when the helpers chased him, he climbed up on the scale. Antonio ran over to get him, but he was too late as the scale couldn't stand the weight and opened up, sending Lovino down the dark chute. Antonio called out for Lovino, looking down the dark chute as he heard Lovino's voice.

"Save me you bastard~!" Lovino yelled as he fell, his voice fading out.

Antonio threw himself in after him, falling down the chute after Lovino. Feliciano shook his head as he mumbled to himself about how normal people would have taken a different route like the elevator. Feliciano called over one of the helpers and whispered to him to check on the two of them before sending him off.

Now there was only Matthew and Kiku left out of the original five children. Feliciano turned to the two of them and smiled before pointing out that out of the five the two quietest ones were left. Matthew looked over at Kiku and gave him a small smile to which Kiku just stared at him with a straight face before turning his attention back to his game.

"What are you playing?" Matthew asked Kiku as they walked along to the next stop.

Kiku tore his attention from the game in his hand and answered quietly and politely, "I am playing a game where you make girls fall in love with you. I especially like this one."

Kiku pointed at the screen at the girl and Matthew looked before noticing that their group had stopped. The two kids looked around and saw that they were in a room full of bubbles. A bubble floated towards Matthew and he popped it with his finger causing him to smile in delight. Feliciano explained that the drinks he was experimenting with were still very experimental and dangerous. He didn't spend much time on this room and walked off with Kiku and Yao following behind him. Francis and Matthew lingered a bit as Francis noticed a wine shaped bottle. Matthew turned around to see Francis walking towards it, picking it up and bringing it to his lips.

"Big brother Francis! What are you doing?" Matthew exclaimed as he ran over to stop Francis.

"What? It looks like wine, let me just have one taste!" Francis whined as he held the bottle over Matthew's head.

Francis then took a sip of the drink while holding Matthew at arm's length away. Francis licked his lips as Matthew shook his head in disbelief.

"It tastes sweet…" Francis trailed off as he started to feel light.

Matthew's jaw dropped when he saw Francis starting to float up. Francis looked around in confusion as he noticed that he was slowly floating up towards the sky. Matthew reached up and Francis reached down, grabbing onto Matthew's tinier hands. Then both their eyes went big as Matthew was being lifted off the ground with Francis.

"Let go! Don't take me with you!" Matthew cried as he noticed himself going higher and higher with Francis.

"But if I drop you, you might get hurt, hold on Matthieu!" Francis yelled as he tried to pull him closer to him.

The two of them started to float higher to the ceiling and Francis held Matthew close to him.

"Stupid Francis, why did you have to drink that thing!" Matthew complained as he struggled and accidently hit Francis in the stomach.

Francis let out a burp which surprised them both as they started to descend.

"Excusez-moi," Francis apologized.

"No that's it! Burp more Francis! You have to let out the air so we can go back down!" Matthew yelled.

"What? But burping is so not my thing," Francis complained before Matthew hit him in the stomach again, causing him to let out a loud burp.

They descended further as Francis made a disgusted face at the sounds he was letting out. To avoid being hit any further by Matthew, Francis willingly let out burps till they finally felt their feet hit the ground. Just in time they heard Feliciano's voice calling out their names. Matthew and Francis rushed out the door and ran into Feliciano with Kiku and Yao right behind him.

"What happened you two? We were going to the next room when Kiku pointed out we left you behind—you should really pay attention," Feliciano chuckled before jokingly wagging his slender finger at them.

"Sorry about that," the two of them apologized before following after the group.

Feliciano brought them to the next room, a room that looked high tech and yet very plain. Their small group moved along to one side of the room and was instructed to put on white suits and goggles. Once everyone was dressed and equipped with goggles Feliciano showed them to a platform.

"Here is where we shrink our chocolates making them mini sized, there are a few kinks though where the said chocolate doesn't stay shrunk for some reason…" Feliciano explained.

"Makes it small?" Yao asked aloud before looking over at Kiku who was still absorbed in his game.

Just then a thought came across Kiku's brain; if he were to shrink enough could he fit into the game where his beloved 2D love was? Kiku decided to try it out and snuck away from his guardian. He went over to the unattended panel, keying in random numbers before rushing over to the platform.

"Here I come my beloved!" Kiku shouted excitedly as a light became fixated on him.

Everyone turned around when they heard the machine firing up. Yao let out a loud "Aiyah" before dashing towards the platform.

"What are you doing get off the platform already-aru!" Yao yelled at Kiku knowing he wouldn't make it in time to pull Kiku off.

"I want to be small enough to enter my game!" Kiku explained as he turned to see the light beam come at him.

Everyone watched as he was engulfed in light briefly before it disappeared. Yao ran over expecting to see nothing but saw that Kiku was small alright, but had only shrunk to palm size. Yao picked him up and placed him in his palm, speechless by the turn of events.

"Don't worry Mr. Yao he should return to regular size sometime, if you go with my helper here they should help with the shortening of the time so he returns to normal size quicker," Feliciano suggested as one of the helpers came running over.

"Like, follow me, I think I can do something," the long blond haired chibi choompa instructed before walking off.

Matthew was in disbelief as he hugged Kumajiro tightly him, looking up at Francis with worry crinkling his little face.

"He'll be fine Matthieu, no need to worry," Francis reassured him when he saw the worried expression on little Matthew's face.

Feliciano frowned before leading Matthew and Francis out of the room and down a long hallway. Once they reached a door he bowed and pointed to a door marked exit.

"You can show yourselves out," he said coldly before retiring to the room.

Francis and Matthew looked at each other in confusion at the sudden change in temperament in Feliciano. Francis followed after Feliciano who went to sit at his desk where a plate of pasta was sitting.

"Excuse me, but what about the chocolate? Shouldn't Matthieu win it since he was the last child to survive the tour?" Francis asked cautiously.

"You broke the rules," Feliciano answered simply as he turned in his chair to face Francis.

"What? When did we-?" Francis started before he was interrupted.

"You drank the wine didn't you? You broke the rules and tried something you weren't supposed to touch, thus it means disqualification. Now please show yourselves out," Feliciano explained with a serious face.

"It was my fault! Don't blame Matthieu for my mistake, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Francis objected.

Matthew came up to Francis, putting a hand on his arm and giving him a look that said that they should just give up. Francis frowned, disappointed in himself that he ruined Matthew's chance of winning. Francis knelt down and hugged Matthew tightly as if silently showing how sorry he was for what he had done. Matthew patted Francis on his head like how Francis would do for him.

"It's alright Francis, I don't need the chocolate," Matthew reassured him.

"I'm sorry Matthew, let's go home. I'll buy you chocolate on the way home," Francis apologized before standing up and taking Matthew's hand to guide him away.

Matthew looked back over his shoulder at Feliciano who had turned his chair back around and was slurping his pasta. Matthew let go of Francis and walked over to Feliciano, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pastopper. He placed Kumajiro on the desk and put the pastopper in Kumajiro's lap before smiling at Feliciano.

"You can have Kumajiro Mr. Vargas. I hope he keeps you company here, it's quite a big factory and I thought that you might get lonely in such a big place. I look forward to the finished product of the pastopper, bye-bye Feliciano!" Matthew said sweetly before running off back to Francis.

Feliciano's face lit up as he quickly stood up and turned around, throwing his arms in the air as he shouted, "Matthew! You've won!"

Francis and Matthew tilted their heads in confusion before Francis asked, "How in the world did he win if you disqualified us?"

"The pastopper!" Feliciano exclaimed as he pointed at the bear holding the candy.

Just then they all turned to see a familiar tall man in a long coat and scarf walk in. Matthew pointed at the man recognizing him as Ivan Bragsworth, the man who wanted the pastopper.

"Ah don't be alarmed Matthew, this is my friend Ivan Braginski. He works for me, I asked him to test all the children by seeing who'd give Ivan what he wanted, but you Matthew gave me the candy back! You're such a good and deserving child, even one who'd give up riches and your favorite bear to a man who was so cold to you! You deserve to win Matthew and so I will give you my entire factory! I want you to be my successor!" Felciano exclaimed happily before bringing Matthew into a warm embrace.

Matthew hugged Feliciano back before asking, "I'll do it if you do one thing for me, is that ok?"

"Anything, what is it?" Feliciano asked.

"Please hide the wine shaped floating drinks from Francis," Matthew whispered into Feliciano's ear.

The two of them giggled secretly to another as Feliciano and Matthew pinky promised while looking at Francis who was curious as to what the one condition Matthew whispered into Feliciano's ear.


End file.
